1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage and carriage bins, and more particularly to a bin designed to receive and transport fruits and vegetables without damage to said produce in the storage and shipping processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of bins and containers are presently available for the purpose of storing and transporting farm products, as well as industrial equipment. However, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a container capable of protecting from damage produce such as fruits and vegetables while loading said produce into bins and containers for shipment.
In addition, containers or bins must be so designed that the delicate produce is not injured. As an example, if just a very few lemons should be damaged, the entire load within that particular bin will tend to spoil. Thus, the entire operation can become wasteful and costly.
A further problem exists when the produce is unloaded from a container. Produce is very readily damaged as the fruits or vegetables are dumped from the container or bin; because, generally, the container or bin is very roughly and heavily constructed with protruding ribs, edges, etc., that can damage the produce as it leaves the bin -- again, resulting in a very costly operation.
Thus, it is obvious that there is a need in the art to provide a more effective and efficient means by which various farm products can be safely loaded, stored, transported, and thence unloaded.